


Orange Blossoms

by saccharinescorpio



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Evan's ~40, Fluff, In case it makes anyone uncomfortable, M/M, Phil's ~25, Pride, Pride 2019, Pride Parades, The age difference isn't explicitly mentioned, but it's hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinescorpio/pseuds/saccharinescorpio
Summary: There were a thousand things he’d rather be doing.Driving to someparadeis not one of them.Philip and Evan go to a pride parade.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Orange Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> I did this all the way back in July, went to post it in August, but the formatting was pissing me off so I left it. Orange blossoms symbolize eternal love and I thought it was cute so I made it the title. This was also based on my first pride! Boston Pride '17, baby.  
> I don't have any ideas at the moment so if you guys want to request something please feel free! I still have some stuff to post here and I hope to post an upcoming fic for a crackship of mine. I promise to post more frequently in the future.  
> In the meantime, Merry Christmas and happy new year! If you celebrate something else happy holidays. :)  
> As always please enjoy!

There were a thousand things he’d rather be doing.

Driving to some _parade_ is not one of them.

He didn’t even know it was happening until Phil slid the morning paper across the marble island and with a calloused finger taps at a small side column exactly two weeks ago.

“We should go.”

Evan scanned over it as Philip started pulling out pans for early morning breakfast.

#  **FLAGS HELD HIGH: PARADE**

# 

#  **BRINGING UNITY AND MORE**

####  __

_The 25th annual Pannell pride parade scheduled for Saturday,_

####  __

_June 15th… expected to have the largest attendance to date…_

####  __

_Governor Dave Richard and Mayor Matthew Spriggens anticipate_

####  __

_walking in this year’s parade._

“What do you think?”

He’s pointedly reading the other articles. “About what?”

A sigh leaves Philip’s nose. “Evan…”

“What do you want me to say? I have no interest in it. ”

“Not even a little?”

“Nope. Why are you so determined on getting me to go?”

“I thought it’d be fun for us to go. You’ve never been to one before either, right?”

The quiet shuffling of the newspaper turning sounds in the kitchen.

“Exactly. So why not go this year?”

He’s looking at a blurb about the local high school track team when the smell of bacon fills the air, the sizzling of frying eggs accompanying it soon after.

“I’m too old for this kind of stuff. It’s filled with younger kids, take Julie or one of them instead.”

“I don’t _want_ to take Julie I want to take _you_.”

Evan huffs as he refolds the finished newspaper, the bold print of the article title catching his eye.

“You’re not letting up on this easily, are you?”

He can see Phil’s smug grin from where he’s sitting. 

Two weeks of persistent (forceful) persuasion later and he’s driving Phil’s Nissan twin turbo with ABBA blaring loud from the speakers. His hand is in Evan’s own as they drive down the busy turnpike.

Why did he let Philip pick the music he doesn’t even _like_ ABBA.

“Put on something else.”

Leaning over Philip pressed a button and scanned through the CD, an amused expression on his face. “You don’t like ABBA?”

“God no. Never have.”

“Not even Dancing Queen?''

Evan scrunched his nose. “Especially not Dancing Queen.”

Philip inclines back when he thinks he’s found the perfect song.

Piano opens the track. “ _She packed my bags last night, pre-flight_.”

“How about some Elton John?”

Evan’s lips perk up in a soft smile. “Better.”

They get there later than expected but still too soon for the parade to start. Evan parks a distance away and they stroll around for a bit to kill some time.

Evan expected many things, to see the rainbow plastered _everywhere_ was not one of them.

Multicoloured suspenders, tutus, shirts, Evan’s never seen so many gay flags in one place.

Philip even dressed for the occasion. He’s in a homemade tie-dye shirt Evan watched him make the week before with a matching headband and carrying around a mini pride flag. On his left cheek, there are three stripes of pink, purple, and blue. _The bisexual flag_ , Philip told him.

He insisted he paints the gay flag on Evan’s other cheek an hour before they left. Evan declined with a short _no_.

He regrets it now; he feels underdressed in his beige chinos and lemonade-pink button up.

“I’m not dressed for the parade.”

Philip gives him an up and down. “You’re fine. You look like a gay businessman.”

“I _am_ a gay businessman, Phil.”

He stands on his toes to plant a kiss on Evan’s jaw, entwining their fingers together with his free hand. “And you dress the part perfectly.”

They find themselves at a street corner minutes later squashed between a dozen other people. The crowd buzzed with energy.

“Are you excited yet?” Phil yells into his ear over the mass of paradegoers.

Evan looks around. Everyone’s animated and lively, and they’re all so eager for it to actually begin.

“I suppose.”

Philip gives him a sunny smile.

They leave ahead of time to avoid the traffic. Evan and Philip alike are adorned with cheap beaded necklaces, Evan with a small gay button pinned to his shirt. Philip garnered two _more_ tiny flags.

In the car, Phil puts his feet up on the dashboard. “Evan that was fun! Didn’t you have a good time?”

He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a positive answer as he took a left turn. “Not really. Too loud.”

Philip’s grin is cheeky. “You liked it.” He glances out the window to be greeted with an unfamiliar landscape of family-owned storefronts and tight-knit neighbourhoods. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“Is it… the park?”

“You’ll see when we get there.”

“Is it… a pet store?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“It is isn’t it? Oh, Evan!” He lays his head on the other’s shoulder. “I always wanted four Labrador puppies. Can we name one Meg, pretty please?”

Evan snorts. “We’ll get dogs when hell freezes over. Now get off me I’m driving.”

Philip falls back against his seat clutching at the front of his shirt. “I hope you don’t treat our dogs like this when we get them.”

The car comes to an immediate stop and he lurches unexpectedly, stopped only by his seat belt.

“We’re here.” The only thing that betrayed Evan’s uninterested tone was the barely-there prideful smile.

“Evan!” Phil beat at the other’s arm weakly with a loosely closed fist as he pulled into the remaining parking space in front of the eatery.

It was a small place that sat mostly by itself, a bar settled close by. The door was wedged open that gave sight and sound to the scene inside. The smell of crisping dough and heated tomato sauce drifted outside.

“Ooh, a pizza joint?” Philip got out of the car along with Evan and plastered himself to the other man’s side instantly.

“The best in the city. I went here all the time in college. Wish it was closer though, but if you like it, I'll take you when we come back next year.”

Philip will plan the following year’s outfits over dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
